Style
by The Sacred and Profane
Summary: Franky loves Robin. Nami finds out. Things might not go as planned. Frobin for Munchlax Jr.


Style

AN: I own nothing in this story. This is for Munchlax Jr. so enjoy! Please R&R.

Nami was walking back to her cabin after watering her tangerine grove when she saw Franky.

The cyborg shipwright sighed a little as he stared out at the ocean, strumming a sad melody with his guitar.

"Franky...is something wrong?" Franky looked up when he heard his name being spoken and turned to look at Nami.

"No way Sis, I'm super today!" This had about as much effect on Nami as one of Usopp's "true" tales usually did.

"What's wrong?"

Franky's facade fell instantly and his broad shoulders slumped.

"I...like someone and I don't know how to get them to like me." Nami's hand came to rest on his shoulder then and she gave him a beaming smile.

"Well I can help with that!" Franky thought for a moment that she looked just like Usopp boasting about one of his exploits before Nami suddenly led him away towards her cabin.

He was about to thank her for her generosity when he noticed the navigator's eyes were in the shape of berri symbols and he remembered something Zoro had told him a few days after joining the crew.

_Nami never does anything for free._

_

* * *

_

Once in her cabin and after dragging Usopp and Sanji in with Franky, the orange haired navigator looked at the shipwright.

"Alright Franky, who do you like?"

"Nico Robin..." Franky said. Sanji's eyes started to burn with jealously and the cyborg could have sworn he saw steam shooting from the cook's ears. Usopp looked pensive before nodding his head.

"It could work. All you have to do is tell her how you feel." Sanji was about to spit flames at that remark but Nami swiftly hit him hard on the back of the head.

"Actually I think a makeover is in order. First of all you need to wear pants."

Franky looked horrified at the thought but his expression quickly turned to consideration after one look at Nami's eyes.

"Uh...sure thing."

"Why am I here again?" Usopp asked out of the blue.

"Because I need you to make clothes for our shipwright here while Sanji-kun and I will show Franky how to act properly around Robin," Nami answered.

Usopp, Franky, and Sanji all looked at each other.

This wasn't going to end well.

* * *

Robin sneezed a little as she turned the page on her newest book.

"Someone must be talking about me," she said with one of her enigmatic smiles.

* * *

Usopp had managed to make several outfits, complete with pants, in record time. And Nami promising to never forgive his debt if he didn't get them done hadn't coerced him, not at all.

Meanwhile Sanji and Nami were at their wit's end. Three hours worth of lessons and Franky had only made it to the pulling the chair out for his date phase of courtship.

And somehow every pair of pants that attempted to cover his speedo wound up being discarded.

Nami sighed as she put her face in the palm of her hand.

"Do you want something to drink Nami-swan? It could help-"

"That's it!" Usopp interrupted. Three pairs of eyes looked at him.

"What's it?"

"Franky's attitude changes based on what he runs on, remember? So we just have to find something that a suave guy would drink and voila!"

Nami, Usopp, and Franky then turned their attention to Sanji.

"Champagne," was all the cook said.

So the moment arrived, Franky looking terrified about the bottle in front of him.

"I don't know bros and sis, I've never had champagne before. Who knows what'll happen to me?"

"Do it for Robin," Nami said.

Sighing, Franky opened his chest plate and put the champagne inside. His body started to twitch and in the blink of an eye he was dressed in a tux that Usopp had made, the pants staying on this time, even the cyborg's hair was combed all the way back.

"Thanks for the help. Now if you'll excuse me I'm off to woo a beautiful woman." And with a bow, Franky left.

* * *

"Robin..."

The archeologist looked up at her name, her eyes widening when she saw just who it was.

"Shipwright-san, why are you dressed like that?"

"Do you like it?"

Robin stared at him, her eyes roving over his tuxedo, gazing at his face before losing her small smile.

"It doesn't suit you."

"What would you like?" Her smile returned as enigmatic as ever.

"For you to remove your mask, Shipwright-san."

The cyborg didn't speak for several moments, processing what she had revealed.

"You would accept me for who I am?"

Robin gave a curt nod.

Several moments and one cola swap later, Franky was strumming on his guitar and wiggling his hips as he approached the archeologist.

"OI, NICO ROBIN! I LOVE YOU!"

"I feel the same, Franky."

Before Franky could get over the shock of hearing Robin say his actual name instead of his position on the ship, the last Oharan pressed her lips to his. Franky was sure fireworks were going off in some section of his brain. Once Robin pulled away, the silence continued, her own face flushed as she finally summed up the experience.

"Super..."

A crash was heard from behind a nearby section of the ship, the new couple spying the sprawled out forms of Nami, Usopp, and Sanji.

"Um...they kind of helped me confess," Franky admitted.

Nami got up in an instant, eyes gleaming.

"Yes we did and as such we get compensation for our efforts." Franky and Robin could hear the sound of a register ringing. "I think twenty thousand berri would be more than-" but Nami was cut off by a glint in Robin's blue eyes.

"Navigator-san, need I remind you about the love letter you're currently writing to someone on this ship? Wasn't it the fourth draft you were on?" Nami's lips pursed at that and her fists clenched before she huffed.

"Fine, I can overlook Franky's fee. C'mon Sanji, I'm starving." The cook instantly sprang up at her call.

"Of course Nami-swan!" Before he followed after the orange haired woman however, the cook turned a glare towards Franky.

"You had better respect her or so help me I'll-"

"Now Sanji!" Nami's roar effectively spirited the blond away while Usopp slowly got to his feet rubbing the bump he now sported thanks to his two crew-mates landing on him.

"Congrats you guys! Of course the great Captain Usopp knew you would end up together."

"Of course you did Long-nose-kun."

"Thanks for the tux, bro!"

"Don't mention it Franky. By the way, could you tell me just who that confession of Nami's is for? It would protect me from future schemes of hers."

At this request, Robin gave her usual smile.

"I'm sure you'll find out soon enough."

Nodding, Usopp left, trying to figure out how to spin this event into another glorious tale for Chopper in the morning.

"What's next Robin?"

"Another kiss would be nice Ship-"

Conversation, it seemed, was not on the cyborg's agenda.

Not that Robin minded, of course.

He was himself and that, she thought to herself, was enough for her.


End file.
